


A Thin Line between Love and Hate

by AGRey701000



Series: Love & Hate: An Alternate Fic to IICBETY [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: A gift oneshot to IAmWhelmed, A what-if scenario for IICBETY, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, M/M, Make-up non-graphic sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: After the dreaded amusement park fiasco, Jon did what Jon Kent did best when faced with humiliation; he sequestered—buried himself under piles of distraction. He stewed in his misery, broke things off with Iris because with his earth-shattering revelation came the immediate fact that he’d squandered the preciousness of ‘first times’ with a girl he had no real rapport nor genuine friendship or history with. He’d tainted himself and turned his back on the one good and real thing in his life—the only person who truly saw and loved him.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Love & Hate: An Alternate Fic to IICBETY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986910
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	A Thin Line between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/gifts).



> A/N: This was a scenario I brought up and IAmWhelmed loved and I just had to write it. So this is a gift one-shot for the wonderful Whelmed, I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Languages
> 
> * (1): أنت كلب مثير للشفقة!-Arabic-'ant kalb muthir lilshafaqa!

**DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT REBLOG.**

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN THE DC FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.

 **Disclaimer** : OC Cain Barnett **©** IAmWhelmed

**Copyright © 2020 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.**

^^^^^^^^^^^

After the amusement park fiasco, Jon did what Jon Kent did best when faced with humiliation; he sequestered and buried himself under piles of distraction. He stewed in misery, broke things off with Iris because with his earth-shattering revelation came the immediate fact that he’d squandered the preciousness of ‘first times’ with a girl he had no real rapport nor genuine friendship or history with. He’d tainted himself and turned his back on the one real good thing in his life, the only person who truly _saw_ and _loved_ him.

It’s both astounding and disparaging the vice devastation takes on the heart, how one can live and yet feel dead at the same time. He couldn’t eat or sleep and his thoughts were vicious blood sucking monsters depriving him of fond memories and self-esteem.

It was so bad that his parents forced an intervention on him and did everything short of physically knocking sense into him. The thing that cut through the haze of his depression was his mother’s tears, his father’s glassy eyes and their despair over him. After that he glacially began to recuperate, had fewer and fewer episodes of angst; he began to feel a bit more like his old self.

However, as it is with any mode of recovery the emotions muddled together and now the only prominent thing he felt was rage, jealousy and spite at Damian—as unjustly as that was but more so at his conniving, serpent son of a bitch boy— _NO_ —fiancé.

He tried. He tried to calm the hurricane within, but it only took a mention, an innocent comment about Damian’s upcoming nuptials, _then_ his mother had to bring up a picture of them...the _‘lovebirds’_ and boom. He was out the door and in the air, blasting through the sky with a conviction burning in his chest.

______________

Cain had to go back to Britain for business of some kind; Damian rolled his eyes irritably as he read the fifteenth perverse text from his fiancé. Disgusting and yet... _charming_ in an extremely childish sense...cringy and foolish...so much of it reminded him of Jon.

Damian blinked away the sting and shook off the heat blooming on his tanned cheeks; he frowned as he inhaled the afternoon air. Overlooking the vast and lush garden grounds of his home, he sighed dejectedly; he was not one to harbor sentiment towards materialistic things. He’d lived in various regions of the world, grew up in countless fortresses and palaces; ‘home’ was a concept, just a place to temporarily dwell but...emerald irises misted over, his sight becoming introspective, he supposed it was the miniscule things that he missed most about each of his previous inhabitants.

Wayne manor was no exception to this bit of mawkishness; it was no secret nor point of debate that as soon as he married, he’d find himself in another drab manor home on the other side of the world in murkier weather than Gotham.

A shiver reverberated throughout his body he detested the cold. Though he was raised in darkness and shadows, he innately was a creature of the sun. That was one of the things he missed living in the Middle East—the humidity, the dryness that felt like an embrace. He felt a strange affection towards the desert scape and oases of such arid country. He liked it, felt secure around it.

When he relocated to the Himalayan fortress of Nanda Parbat, he lost his security blanket and thus sought solace in the humble heat and flame of candles, campfires and fireplaces. As undesirable as the weather was in that ice palace, there was one thing he cherished and that was the beasts of the mountains and forests below them.

When his mother left him with his father on the docks of a stinking boardwalk, _well_...let’s just say Damian was not impressed. Gotham was sordid, shameless, polluted in more ways than conventionally known.

The manor was a refuge of ghosts, phantasms of his father’s manifestation. It took a great deal of time to get past the frigidness but as he grew accustomed to the house and its quirks, he found himself wandering the halls at night, wandering them by day and sitting for hours on end gazing up at the portraits of relatives long dead and foreign to him.

In time, he learned to live amongst moldy memories and develop a respectable coexistence with the apparitions. He even committed them to paper when he was in need of subject matter for his art portfolio.

Of course, amongst the various focuses that filled his book of drawings, there was one individual who took precedence over them all, even his animals.

Jonathan Samuel Kent.

Jon- _‘I like you and want you’_ -Kent.

Jon- _‘I’m just not ready to come out but I still want to be with you and make-out with you’_ -Kent.

Jon- _‘Oh, OH you love me I’m not gay, sorry’_ -Kent.

Damian didn’t attempt to wipe the tears, at this moment under the semi sunny overcast sky, the ex-assassin allowed himself to give into his heartbreak, not that this whole marriage situation wasn’t the epitome of surrendering to his despair but he’d only sparingly shed one or more tears over the issue, he never let his sorrow flow like streams.

So...that’s what he did, he cried and cried till he was blinded, he only reined it in when he could hear his shaky breath and feel the chill against his cheeks. As his heartbeat leveled out and his body relaxed he smiled ruefully, nothing but the silence with faint sounds of seagulls, heralds of the ocean that surrounded the city. If he were going to miss anything, it would be the silence of Wayne manor.

______________

As he was about to open the patio door to go back inside he heard it.

“DAMIAN!”

The Robin turned in surprise but quickly nullified it under a mask of nonchalance. His face set in a tame glare; he arched an eyebrow at the person who yelled his name. His emotions gnawing at him to be unleased, he opted instead to reply in monotone, “Kent. What are--?”

“Are you _fucking_ crazy?!”

Damian maintained his straightened posture but his eyes flickered with—and he _hated_ it---concern, Jon _never_ cursed. Ever. However, the individual marching up to him with concord blue eyes tinged in red and a scowl was a stranger to him.

Damian wasn’t easily frightened even by metas, he stood defiant, and if he felt anything after mild shock, it was annoyance treading on anger.

“ _< tt> _You’ll have to be more specific _Kent_ , otherwise shouldn’t you be _somewhere else_ —perhaps _on_ _top_ that hu--”

“Don’t you play aloof with me Damian; you know what I’m talking about!”

Damian clenched his jaw, his blood quickly boiling, “ _Oh my_ , we’re using ‘big boy words’ are we, _< tt>_ and here I thought your vocabulary didn’t exceed, _‘dude’_ and _‘cool’_ Hayseed.”

Jon’s eyes flashed with an emotion that sent a shiver down the Robin’s spine but he kept his bravado.

The Super scowled, “ _Don’t marry him_.”

Damian felt his breath hitch for a second but then he balled his fists, emerald standing off against concord blue, blending into an incoming storm cloud.

“You are in no position to give me orders Jonathan. So---”

Jon edged forward, his whole body tense and agitated, “I have every right, I’m your best---”

“ _Former_ best friend” Damian uttered, that halted Jon mid-step and for a moment his resolve waned but then something else took its place, something more intimate.

His chided features, knitted eyebrows, wild raven curls...his blue, blue irises melting into molten lava.

Damian swallowed the salivation and prayed that his body stay strong, prayed for his heartrate to remain steady. Prayed his cheeks didn’t scandalize him.

Jon resumed his slow approach, “You’re right. I’m not. I’m _more_...I’ll always be more---”

“SILENCE KENT! YO---”

“We have history, something _Cain_ will never have---”

“Leave it alone Jon.” Like a cornered cat, the hair on the back of his neck and heckles rose high, he bared his teeth warningly. Jon continued to approach, “He’s a stranger—I mean what do you even _know_ about him?”

“He’s my hope. That’s all that matters.”

Jon pursed his lips, exasperated by the Robin’s habitual evasiveness—an unflattering Wayne trait to be sure. It was a characteristic he found the most vexing, “Why don’t you stop with the lies huh? Have some balls and talk to me!”

Damian’s eye twitched at the snide sassiness of his ex, did he just....

Pressing his tongue hard against the inside of his cheek, clear and palpable wrath wafting off the bird, Damian’s face hardened and darkened, “I don’t have to explain myself to anyone much less a two timing, disreputable louse like you!”

Jon’s eyes flared, “I never cheated on you! I broke up with you---”

A mocking laugh punctuated the tumultuous air surrounding them, “OH, OH YES--- _excuse me_ , “broke up”, _after_ I told you I loved you, my fucking mistake! How honorable of you---”

Jon’s body was shaking, all the negative emotions working overtime to break him down, “ _Jesus Rao_ Damian--- _How_ many times do I have to say _I’m sorry_ \---I’m a dick OKAY! I GET IT!”

“LIKE HELL YOU GET IT!” Emerald eyes wide and menacing, he then began to gesture dramatically, “What did you think would happen Kent? Hmm---that everything would go back to the way things were, that I’d smile and _accept_ your betrayal? Oh yes—Jon and Damian, the Supersons _—“best friends forever”._ ”

The Super gaped like a fish out of water, stunned to silence, Damian’s sharp tongue cut worse than any blade.

“News flash asshole, that’s not how the real world works! Life isn’t a bullshit Rockwell painting where everything is perfect and rosy. People hurt people and people lie and take advantage---”

“I NEVER TOOK ADVATAGE OF YOU D!”

Damian blinked, tilting his head disbelievingly, “ _NO?_ \--- _You_ told _me_ you had feelings for me. _You_ lead _me_ on, made me believe in your sincerity---”  
  


“I did not---”

“Stop lying! Stop denying it---”

“I-It’s not like that---”

Damian’s face was so vulnerable and broken, Jon’s eyes began to sting, “I loved you Jonathan. _Long_ before you asked me out—I fucking...” he pressed his lips together, screwed his eyes shut t to will the tears away, “...do you know how long I agonized over those three words...? Did it ever occur to you how difficult it was to gather the courage to confess to you?”

Jon had the decency to look ashamed and something nasty and spiteful deep in the pit of Damian’s stomach made him smirk internally but...but there was the bigger part of him that wanted to break and just gather the Super in his arms and kiss his----

Damian wiped his eyes disgruntledly, “Get the hell off my lawn Kent, we’re done here.” He turned to walk back to the patio door when the Super’s hand grabbed his arm turning him around.

“YOU DON’T EVEN LOVE HIM!” Jon shouted with desperation.

“As I told you before, I could. I---”

The meta squeezed slightly which only succeeded in relighting Damian’s fire, “Unhand me K--”

A cruel laugh broke the bird off mid demand; Jon had a bitter smirk on his lips, “Like you _loved_ me?”

That. That reverberated like a blaring deafening siren and everything shattered, emerald eyes blazed.

“AT LEAST HE _WANTS_ ME! You used me for your sick _experimenting_ \---played with _my_ heart and then threw it away as if it was trash!” With a hard and swift motion, Damian broke the Super’s grip and stepped back, glaring.

Jon reared back as if he’d been hit by kryptonite bullets, but instead of feeling remorse, all he felt in that moment was vindictive as he gritted his teeth, “YOU’RE ONLY MARRYING HIM BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HAVE ME!”

Well fuck.

As soon as the asinine words left Jon’s mouth, he regretted them. He came here to have it out with Damian but then to tell him— _beg_ if he had to---to take him back, he was wrong and stupi---

A hard punch landed against the meta’s face and because he’d been unprepared, he stumbled, falling on his backside. It throbbed and he could taste iron in his mouth but of course, it failed to do any substantial damage.

However before he could even get up or even shake the slight double vision, Damian was on top of him throwing hit after furious hit. Jon struggled to grab at the irate Bat’s hands they were flying so fast.

He bucked his hips and the force knocked Damian off him making him fall and roll with a thud. Jon got up but as soon as he got into a kneeling position a swift kick to the head had him down once more and this time the Super gritted his teeth in anger and right as Damian was gearing up to trip him, the meta gut punched the bird which made him grunt and cough but never back down.

“Dami---”

A punch to the solar plexus which felt like a tickle but still made him grunt, “أنت كلب مثير للشفقة! _(You're a pathetic dog!)_ ”*

Jon huffed and blocked as best as he could the other’s rapid attacks, then Damian lunges and hits a nerve in the Super’s leg, a weak spot that the Robin knew well. It hurt like a thousand slashing microscopic razors and that snapped Jon out of defensive mode. His eyes glowed red but didn’t shoot, he growled and roared with abandon.

He dodges and weaves till he’s close enough to grab the Bat by his shoulders and head butt him which stops Damian in his tracks as he groans.

He staggers and trips over his feet and lays there, breathing heavily, “D—D? Damnit, I didn’t---I’m sorry, I---AHH!”

A dirt clod hit the Super square in the face breaking his glasses which he ripped off his face and threw away in order to wipe the gravel from his sight. Suddenly he felt his weight lift from under him and his eyes widened.

He wheezes as he saw stars and then Damian’s maddened face ready to smash his with another dirt clod but he zapped it out of the bird’s hand causing him to yell out and they proceeded to roll, scratch, punch and on one turn, Damian tried to bite him.

It seemed to go on for hours, rolling, grunting, hitting and yelling insults at each other, their clothes torn and soiled.

Damian aims at Jon’s chest and Jon has his arms up to block until they catch each other’s eyes and suddenly time stops; all that exists is their loud and labored breathing, their wild heartbeats...concord blue and emerald green boring deep into one another.

Jon hooks his hand around Damian’s neck and pulls him down, smashing their lips together. Lightning strikes and time resumes all at once, Jon is touching him all over, pawing at him desperately, wantonly and all but sucking the life from him. It doesn’t take long for Damian to melt and fall under the Super’s intoxicating allure, the pent up desire and longing all culminating in the Robin sighing and groaning as he twists his hands into the other’s shirt and then runs his fingers their tangled raven locks.

The smell of grass, dew and earth intermixing with the scents of sweat, sunshine, woody-citrus musk and lust.

They drink each other greedily and Jon swiftly switches their positions to lay on top of Damian, rubbing their groins rhythmically and feverishly.

The throbbing between them bubbles and bubbles until Jon frantically begins to unbuckle his pants all the while Damian is tugging roughly at his shirt and sucking bruises into his neck.

Jon huffs and puffs, pulling his pants down and then he lays his hand on the bird’s fastened pants, curls his fingers together and in one tug rips open the other’s zipper which gives Damian pause and his drunken emerald eyes look into hazy concord blue, Jon’s face set in a darkly dangerous seduction.

“I’ll show you who you really _belong_ to Dami—once and for all.”

______________

Jon’s thrusts are vigorous and angry, passionate and arrogant. Damian grunts and yells with pleasure as he rides the waves, his stomach somersaulting and tossing but he feels invigorated, alive with zeal.

Damian kisses and kisses Jon hungrily, famished and starved for the Super. Jon reciprocates, grunts, bites and licks at Damian’s wounds. They romp around the grass, rolling with the sheer momentum of Jon’s rapid actions and the bird’s equally furious twisting.

Damian wraps his legs behind Jon’s thighs to keep the other inside him, goat him on—challenge him to go faster. Jon grins and surges forth with kiss and thrust that has Damian yelling incoherent Arabic, English and everything in-between.

Round after glorious round goes on and on till their mutual fire is sated and Jon collapses on top Damian heaving and shaking as their orgasms explode in unison eliciting numbing tingles and temporary blindness.

Sandwiched chest-to-chest, heart to heart coming down from the high Jon feels the heaviness in his eyes but fights the urge. His body is burning but his cheeks are warm, he rubs them into Damian’s collarbone.

The Robin is lazily running his one hand up and down Jon’s back, eyes closed and lulling between sleep and wakefulness.

“ _I love you Damian_. I realized it when... _Cain_...he kissed you that night and...everything suddenly made sense....”

Damian’s eyes opened and his breath hitched, “The way he glared at me...held you...I wanted to rip his throat out...”

The fog began to lift and the bird was immediately aware of himself. He looked around as reality flooded into him, “J-Jon...”

Too lost in his confession Jon failed to catch the growing panic in the other’s voice, “...I thought I was going to die after I saw...and you _liked it_... _him_...I just....”

“JON”

The Super ceased his rambling and looked up and into Damian’s face, the way his emerald eyes were glistening and diverted, the irregular heartbeat, “Dami...what’s—what’s the matter?”

“Stop talking...just...please let me...don’t ruin this...” The Robin laid a forearm over his face to prevent fresh tears from falling.

Jon pursed his lips and slowly, gently removed himself from the bird, tried to pull Damian’s arm away from his face, “Dami...Dami listen to me, I lo---”

Damian sadly looked up at him, “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Concord blue eyes widen and he shakes his head, eyebrows knitting together, “ _Damian_ what do you want me to do? What do I have to do to prove that I’m serious? Break up with Iris?—I already did that. Do you want me to come out?—yell it from the rooftops?—if that’s what you want I will! I’ll goddamn elope with you right now, today—is that what you want? What do you want, I’ll do anything just tell me!”

Jon was breathing fast as his eyes bore into shaking emerald, then Damian surged forward, capturing the stunned Super’s lips in an ardent kiss.

Parting, Damian’s face was flushed and soft, happy it seemed and Jon involuntarily let out a wobbly giggle, the bird smiled, _really_ smiled.

“What I want right now is to wash. Then we’ll discuss everything else afterward.”

Jon cracked a wide toothy smile and laughed as he carefully lifted the Robin bridal style to which the other pouted disapprovingly.

“I can walk Corncob.”

Raven curls plastered and in disarray framed Jon’s handsome face which made him look all the more tantalizing, he grinned in that bashful boyish way that made Damian weak at the knees every time.

“I know, but I have a lot to make up for and I figured I’d start by carrying my King to his bath in true royal fashion.”

Damian blinked and heat rose to his cheeks and tips of his ears, he curled his lips in to keep from laughing, lightly smacking the Super’s cheek, “ _< tt>_ you sap...”

Jon nuzzles the side of Damian’s face, “You love it.”

Long, slender fingers caressed ivory cheekbones, lips and nose; Damian’s features tender but serious “I love you Habibi...you’re _mine_. Don’t _ever_ betray me again.”

Jon mirrored Damian’s features and pressed his forehead to the bird’s, “I _swear_ on my life.” Damian hummed and the Super lifted off the lawn as he flew them to the Robin’s room, both content in their silence and resigned in all that transpired between them in the last hours, confident and renewed in their devotion to each other.


End file.
